


constant ephemerality

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Their lives are chaotic and unpredictable.Tony wants to make something... someone a permanent part of his.(swimming, happy steve bingo)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Kudos: 72
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	constant ephemerality

They’re on the roof of the Tower in an infinity pool on the far side, where the helipad is nowhere to be seen, and it’s still warm, as the late-August evenings often are.  
It’s almost night, the sun is just on the horizon, where it colours the clouds in a gorgeous array between pink and orange, just before the moon takes over. The stars are already peaking out of the darkness on one side of the sky. It’s beautiful and stunning and everything else he would have written in an assessment had the skyline been an oil painting by the masters, but all he can think, the only thing holding his attentions, and holding them tight, is Tony, floating beside him.

“Thank you,” Steve says, quietly, turning to face Tony.

Tony smiles, eyes shining and so full of love Steve’s so sure that it’s a dream, “Nothing you don’t deserve, baby.”

“Still.”

They stay there, floating, drinking each other in. Their jobs, their lives, don’t allow for a lot of quiet moments like this, so they have to take what they can get and hope they get more.

“Can I ask you something?” Tony asks, breaking the silence.

“Anything.”

Tony wraps his arm around his waist and leads him to the edge, holding him close, “Look at the sky,” he suggests.

“You’re prettier,” Steve teases, but complies, with a kiss.

Steve doesn’t notice Tony press a small button on the inside of the wall, but he does notice the fireworks that burst across the sky.

_Will you marry me?_

Steve turns to face Tony, who’s holding out a ring, “Steve?”

He leans in to kiss him, soft and chaste, “Yes,” he says, as he slips it on.

Their lives are unpredictable and chaotic and nothing’s for certain and everything hangs in the shaky hands of impermanence, but this, _them_... even without the ring or the legalities, they’re forever for each other, they’re stability and permanence in the face of constant ephemerality.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and [reblogs](https://talesofsuspenses.tumblr.com/post/189414805916/constant-ephemerality) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
